


Le dernier salon de thé avant la fin du monde

by SayNevermore



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Crisis of Faith, Don't ask me what I'm doing, During Canon, Fate, Gen, Weird Kind Of Blood Magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore
Summary: [Spoilers campagne 2]Il ne peut plus boire le thé sans se poser de questions. D'un autre côté, il a toujours bu le thé, c'est ce qu'il fait. Les bonnes fleurs ne poussent pas toutes seules ; sans son intervention, elles ne pousseraient pas du tout. Et quand il a tendu la main vers la tombe fraîche de Mollymauk Tealeaf, c'était avec cet exact but en tête.





	Le dernier salon de thé avant la fin du monde

**Author's Note:**

> Moi: j'ai pas de problèmes avec le fait que Molly soit plus là  
> Mes fics: parlent toutes de la mort de Molly d'une façon ou d'une autre
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Spoilers pour les épisodes 26 à 41

Pendant longtemps, le sachet reste accroché à sa ceinture, soigneusement dissimulé dans les replis de ses vêtements. Ce n'est pas comme si ses compagnons de voyage risquaient de l’interroger à ce sujet. La tête que Fjord continue de faire chaque fois qu'il est question de thé est assez explicite pour que Caduceus puisse sans danger affirmer qu'il préfère en savoir le moins possible sur son régime alimentaire. Beauregard n’est pas assez attentive, Jester pas assez concentrée. Yasha n'est pas assez bavarde. Monsieur Caleb… hm. Le bon indice le mettrait sur la voie ; il est malin. Mais ensuite ? Pile, il en parle, face, il le garde pour lui. Un risque que Caduceus peut se permettre de prendre. Il reste la possibilité que la petite Nott ne subtilise le sachet par hasard, sans qu’il la voie – d’après certaines de leurs conversations, c'est quelque-chose qu'il lui arrive de faire – mais Caduceus ne l'a jamais réellement vue lui mentir à lui. Là encore, le calcul est en sa faveur.

Non, à vrai dire, c'est à sa propre vue qu'il le dissimule. 

Tant qu’il vivait au milieu des tombes, toute la journée il coupait les plantes trop audacieuses, maintenait l’harmonie entre les bosquets, élaguait les arbres, tenait à distance les vignes empoisonnées de la forêt, et buvait le thé. Il ne parlait à personne, ne voyait personne, ne sortait pas du cercle toujours plus restreint dont il s’occupait. Les tombes étaient pour la plupart plus vieilles que lui. Les noms sur les pierres lui étaient familiers mais inconnus. Les allées exhalaient constamment cet arôme éthéré de lente pourriture, coloraient le brouillard matinal d’apparitions translucides, piquaient la nuit de feux follets. Pendant les longs après-midis d’automne, qu’il boive le thé ou pas, ses oreilles se tournaient vers les sons étouffés qui ressemblaient à des murmures, à l’orée de son champ de perception. C’était sa vie ; c’était ça, le réel. Il y avait la matière, il avait les fantômes, et il y avait la foi pour tenir l’ensemble en harmonie. 

Depuis qu’il a quitté le cimetière, il a frôlé la mort plus souvent que lorsqu’il se promenait dans les allées de gravier. Le monde des vivants, dont il observait, depuis son havre de paix, l’indifférente brutalité, est soudain tout autour de lui. Il est toujours en mouvement, et tout à fait préoccupé par sa présence. Il n'y a plus de mur d’enceinte entre les loups et lui ; et ce que ses sens lui rapportent, toutes ces couleurs, odeurs et sons d'une douloureuse précision, deviennent d’inquiétantes prophéties. Cette lame qui brille au soleil risque-t-elle de le transpercer ? Cette fumée vient-elle de flammes proches ? Sont-ce ses propres pas qu'il entend résonner ou ceux d'un autre ? Il y a la matière, il y a la foi, et tout à coup il y a une séparation flagrante, presque une fracture, entre ce qui existe et ce qu'il croit. Quand il croise des créatures mortes, elles continuent de marcher et parler comme des êtres intelligibles, des choses qu’il peut toucher, des choses qui peuvent l'atteindre. Ça dresse les poils de son dos. Même les morts sont dangereux ici. Il a survécu, pour la première fois de son existence ; et à présent, il a la ferme, absolue et tenace sensation qu’il fait partie du monde des vivants, de la matière, de la violence, et que le basculement vers l’autre côté des choses n’est pas le doux moment de flottement dont il faisait autrefois l’expérience.

Il ne peut plus boire le thé sans se poser de questions. D'un autre côté, il a toujours bu le thé, c'est ce qu'il fait. Les bonnes fleurs ne poussent pas toutes seules ; sans son intervention, elles ne pousseraient pas du tout. Et quand il a tendu la main vers la tombe fraîche de Mollymauk Tealeaf, c'était avec cet exact but en tête. Pourquoi reculer à présent ? Parce qu'il le connaît ? Parce qu'il connaît les gens qui l'ont connu ? C'est vrai que Molly n'a pas besoin de lui pour honorer sa mémoire, tant ses amis se préoccupent encore de ce qu’il aurait pensé de tous leurs plans, de tous leurs gestes. Ils ne le disent pas toujours, mais c'est là.

Il n’est donc pas certain que boire le thé soit une bonne idée. Tant que l’incertitude subsiste, il garde le sachet à l’abri des regards, dans les plis de son vêtement. 

Pendant longtemps, il ne fait rien d’autre que le garder là. 

Et puis vient le jour où le temple, la maison, sa famille, dispersée aux quatre vents, tout cela… c’est vrai, il était prêt à partir. Il était décidé, il avait la foi, ce jour-là. Il a rencontré cet étrange groupe, le sorcier discret qui se cachait derrière le minuscule gobelin, le visage dur et fermé de Beauregard, pleine de rage et de vengeance ; les deux autres, celles qui sont parties, Keg et Nila, alliées temporaires et pourtant soudées aux autres par des liens invisibles d’une force inouïe. Le groupe qu’il a guidé à travers la forêt vibrait du désir de rectifier une situation profondément injuste, et il a vu dans leur détermination le signe qu’il attendait. Le groupe qu'il suit après cela est… différent. Perdu, brisé, peut-être. Ils ont des circonstances atténuantes, c'est vrai. Il ne les blâme pas. Mais. _Mais._

Il a toujours bu le thé, parce qu'il avait la foi. Voilà qu'elle semble lointaine, cette foi, et les raisons pour lesquelles il a repoussé le moment, la crainte d’offenser quelqu’un, deviennent… insuffisantes. Anodines. Absurdes. 

Quel sentiment essaie-t-il de nommer ?

La vérité, c’est que Fjord, frustré, poussé à bout, appelle « Molly », tout au fond des ruines où les hommes-serpents ont profané un autre culte. Il appelle, et il jure, et corrige son erreur, et peut-être que c’est pour ça que Caduceus a besoin de savoir, maintenant. Pourquoi le fantôme de cet inconnu continue à se tenir entre le monde et lui ?

Les feuilles tournent à la surface de l’eau fumante, laissent derrière elles des traces rouges, roses, presque violettes. Ce n’est pas une infusion très forte, mais elle exhale une odeur entêtante, légèrement alcoolisée, comme un pot pourri. Derrière, il peut encore percevoir celle du sel et du bois, l’odeur de la mer de l’autre côté de la cloison. Le bateau qui s’éloigne de l’île se balance à la surface comme un trop grand berceau. Ses planches grincent parfois, et parfois se sont les corps qui couinent dans leur sommeil. 

Dans les vapeurs dansent des lames grises.

Caduceus pose la cuillère sur le lit et pince la flamme de la bougie entre ses doigts. Le temps que ses yeux s’ajustent à l'obscurité, l’odeur devient plus forte. Elle se mélange à celle de la cire et de la fumée, âcre et acide en même temps. Un picotement glacé qui remonte le long de son nez, un éternuement qui ne vient pas ; à la place, la vapeur perce à travers son crâne et s’installe à résidence au creux de son esprit. Caduceus s’assoit. Ses lèvres se posent sur le rebord de la porcelaine, pendant un instant, ne goûtent que le froid de la tasse, puis, doucement, la brûlure du liquide.

Molly a le goût de violettes, de prunes, de cerises rouge foncé écrasées au soleil. L’amertume des feuilles de thé tapisse le palais de Caduceus. Il peut voir, derrière ses paupières closes, la terre riche dans laquelle les fruits trop mûrs s’enfoncent et décomposent. Leur peau se fend, leur chair se flétrit, leur noyau éclate et leur germe s’élève à la recherche de l’air. Le cycle de la vie.

Molly a de la terre plein la bouche quand il naît. Il a du sang plein la bouche quand il meurt.

Caduceus pose la tasse sur la table et exhale. Le souffle chaud, sucré, fait tourbillonner la vapeur. Le mouvement de l’air autour de sa haute silhouette immobile murmure quelque-chose de trop discret pour être perçu. Son cœur bat si fort qu’il le sent dans ses doigts ; un moment de terreur, vif et inévitable, _et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? Si j’ai passé trop de temps loin du jardin et perdu le savoir ?_ Il s’efforce de rattraper son esprit vagabond et se concentre uniquement sur la sensation. La pulsation sous sa peau, la sensation de ses mains, de ses bras, ses muscles contractés pour tenir la tasse. Plus haut, ses épaules, raides – il se force à les détendre, à assouplir son dos, sa nuque. Son souffle soulève sa poitrine, intervalles longs et réguliers. A chaque inspiration, l’odeur de fleurs séchées. Et le lent mouvement de la houle sous ses pieds. 

Il prend une autre gorgée, plus longue, plus forte. Le goût amer chasse toutes ses pensées et la brûlure s’étend à travers son corps en filaments incandescents. Une épée à travers sa peau. Tourbillon de couleurs et de métal. Une image se fixe presque derrière les paupières du buveur, mais Molly est un mouvement. Un danseur, un serpent. Un patchwork de couleurs relevé de lignes d’or. C’est comme vouloir attraper de la fumée avec les doigts.

Caduceus ouvre les yeux.

La nuit est pleine de craquements et de soupirs qui ne font que souligner le silence, sans le combler. L’espace obscur de la cabine devient un vide, dans lequel flotte Caduceus et son environnement immédiat. On peut presque l’entendre dans le bruit blanc, _vide, vide, vide_. La cabine est glacée. Le thé laisse un arrière-goût de terre. La fumée s'élève et s’enroule sur elle-même, forme pâle et timide. Des bras serrés autour d’épaules maigres, les boucles lâches et sombres, les cornes courbées vers l'arrière… il tremble dans les bois, Molly a froid. Nouveau-né déjà formé, déjà tatoué. Pas exactement comme Caduceus l’imaginait. Personne ne lui a dit de quoi il avait l'air, il n'a vu de lui que la veste, ce tourbillon de couleurs qui flottait au vent à l'endroit de sa tombe. Le paquet de cartes que Beau garde dans sa poche. Il faisait partie d’un cirque… est-ce le cirque qui l’a trouvé, dans cet état ? Tout ce que Caduceus peut voir, ce sont les souvenirs les plus forts. Ceux qui restent, lorsque les morts perdent leur prise sur le monde. Il n’y a rien dans cette image, rien que la morsure de l’hiver. 

Caduceus boit pour chasser ses frissons. La forme dans la fumée se dissout lorsque la tasse bouge, l’image du tieffelin tremble, puis change. Une tête de chat qui s'efface lentement. Un groupe en cercle dans les bois, quelque-chose de secret, un murmure qui traverse l'air… et puis, un flash. Yasha. Les silhouettes se parent de visages que Caduceus ne connaît pas, mais dans leurs regards, leurs sourires, il peut reconnaître une idée. Une famille. Quel que soit le souvenir qui cherchait à émerger d’abord, il est balayé par l’étreinte chaleureuse de ce qui doit être le cirque. Un tourbillon de bruits et de couleurs, une fête, une farandole, Molly danse, danse, danse et…

Là. Il l’a trouvé. Un morceau d’âme. 

_« Je peux danser ! » crie un Molly à la voix fluctuante. C'est comme se rappeler d'un rêve. « Donne-moi un créneau avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Ça coûtera rien ! » Il y a un large visage vert dans le souvenir de Molly et une bouche tordue en un rictus amusé. La plus incroyable moustache que Caduceus a jamais vue. Il y a une ribambelle de visages peinturlurés. Le souvenir exagère leurs traits._

Un autre.

_Un paquet de cartes posé sur une table en bois. La main couleur lavande en caresse les bords. « Je te jure, il suffit que je commence à les manipuler et c'est comme si elles me parlaient. »_

_Une silhouette svelte de danseuse à la peau sombre. Ce n'est pas le visage de la demoiselle que Molly regarde._

_« T'es qu'un connard de baratineur, Molly. »_

Un autre.

_Ouch! Un esprit qui papillonne un instant. Un clou rouillé dans une planche de bois. Un bras qui se tord pour observer une éraflure. Une goutte de sang rouge, qui roule, sur la peau violette._

_Le clou est recouvert de givre._

Un autre.

_« Putain de merde, Molly ! » Sensation de douleur dans le cou. Des picotements qui remontent jusqu’à la base du crâne. Encore cette femme, et elle tient une aiguille couverte de glace. Cette fois, Molly regarde ses yeux, son expression surprise. Ses cheveux rouges entourent son visage d’un halo. Clignement d’yeux. Molly regarde son épaule, la goutte de sang qui perle puis glisse vers le sol._

_« C’était pas la peine d’y aller aussi fort ! »_

_« C’est toi qui m’a demandé d’essayer ! »_

_« Juste pour vérifier ! Je veux un tatouage, Ornna, pas une opération chirurgicale ! »_

_« J’en sais rien, moi, je sais pas faire les tatouages ! »_

Les voix se mêlent, la fumée tourbillonne. Le thé brûle la gorge de Caduceus.

Un autre.

_Yasha, assise en tailleur sous la toile d’un chariot, un bout de langue entre les dents. Une tapisserie aux couleurs d’Erathis étalée sur ses genoux. Son épée traverse le tissu en mouvements lents et précautionneux. Tout un cirque, corps et biens, entassé à l’arrière d’un véhicule. Caduceus peut sentir dans sa poitrine la chaleur presque douloureuse de l’amour que Molly leur porte._

_« Tu vas ressembler à rien. » Une petite voix aiguë, une voix de petite fille, sur la gauche._

_« A rien du tout. » Une autre voix, mais presque identique à la première. Un vague sentiment de confusion fait savoir à Caduceus que Molly n’est pas capable de les différencier lui-même._

_« C’est l’idée, mes chéries. Il faut que ça n’évoque rien de précis. Comme les cartes. C’est comme ça que les gens peuvent projeter leur propre interprétation et croire que j’ai vraiment lu l’avenir. »_

_« Je croyais que les cartes te parlaient. » Ornna fait rire le demi-orc à la moustache ridicule, et même l’autre homme au visage scarifié. Au creux des bras de la créature obèse, la minuscule fillette émet elle aussi une sorte de rire éraillé. Molly s’arrête sur ce rire, discret, presque silencieux. De la surprise. Il est là depuis des mois et c’est la première fois qu’il l’entend._

Seul, dans la cabine obscure, Caduceus se rend compte qu’il sourit. Il peut le voir, à présent, le tieffelin à la peau de parme, cette veste lourde faite de morceaux de tissus raides, les gestes cérémonieux de ses mains pour rendre l’ensemble délicat. Le serpent enroulé autour de son avant-bras. Dans le noir, deux yeux rouges et un sourire entendu. 

Il voit. La route ou plutôt des dizaines de routes qui se mélangent, se superposent. Monter, descendre des chariots ; monter, démonter la tente. Compter les pièces à la lumière d’une bougie, lancer deux bronzes dans le chapeau d’un mendiant. Une main tend de l’argent, une autre une épée décorative aux motifs profondément _kitsch_. Encore, le mouvement. Entrer, sortir. Les regards suspicieux, les départs précipités. Ornna qui crache au sol devant un membre de la garde, Yasha qui s’interpose avant que Bo en vienne aux mains avec un humain éméché. Ornna et Gustav qui s’engueulent, pendant que les jumelles se terrent au fond de leur lit. Si peu d’argent à compter. Des bouts d’images, comme volées à travers une serrure. Des moments qui flottent et qui fuient, emportés par le courant. La continuité banale de la vie. 

Du groupe, il ne voit d’abord que Jester.

On dirait que c’est tout ce que Molly a retenu. La peau bleue, les petites tâches sombres sur ses pommettes. Les cornes presque noires comme des ailes de corbeau. La bouche pulpeuse qui articule d’une voix bruyante tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Ce souvenir-là est différent, parce que Caduceus connaît Jester. Sa voix, c’est son souvenir à lui. Il ne l’a jamais vue gratter des organes génitaux dans le bois de la table avec son couteau, mais il connaît la façon dont ses doigts se serrent autour de ses crayons et pinceaux, comme un enfant à la coordination hésitante. Il sait comment elle crie, comment elle chuchote sans chuchoter, comment elle prononce « bite » et « merde » quand elle est énervée. Il sait que son accent ressort aussi quand elle dit « maman » et « Nicodranas ». Par certains aspects, il la connaît plus que Molly ne l’a jamais connue.

Les fantômes dans le cimetière n’avaient rien en commun avec lui. Il recevait leurs souvenirs, les absorbait comme une éponge. Il n’a jamais eu l’occasion d’absorber le souvenir de quelqu’un dont il a lui-même des souvenirs. C’est comme essayer de coller deux images l’une sur l’autre. Similaires mais pas tout à fait identiques. Et puis, c’est autre chose aussi. Il y a une Jester avant Molly, et il y a une Jester après Molly. Il y a une Jester aux grands yeux fatigués, au fond d’un sous-sol humide, qui demande si Molly les attend à l’étage. Il y a une Jester qui traîne Caduceus dans les rues de Zadash pour trouver quelqu’un qui vend des diamants. Cette Jester là vient comme contaminer l’image de celle qui regarde Molly tirer les cartes avec un air sincèrement impressionné. Et pourtant, elles sont les mêmes. C’est évident qu’elles sont les mêmes. 

Une douce amertume serre les entrailles de Caduceus. Et, moins qu’un murmure, ce qui vient faire frémir ses tympans est comme un souffle, un soupir. Si bas qu’il paraît presque venir de l’intérieur. 

_C’est bien qu’elle continue à sourire. C’est bien. C’est bien._

Il absorbe les souvenirs à travers ce qu’il reste des corps, mais ce n’est pas comme s’il se contentait de les regarder. Ils passent et se mêlent aux siens, ils deviennent les siens, faute d’autres témoins ; deviennent lui. Personne d’autre que Mollymauk n’était supposé voir ni se rappeler de tout cela, alors s’il se rappelle, il est un peu Molly aussi.

C’est lui qui voit, mais c’est Molly qui regarde. L’angle est juste un peu différent, la priorité mise sur d’autres détails. Il y a la taille fine de Beauregard qui se glisse dans l’eau brûlante des bains, ses vertèbres qui ressortent dans son dos maigre. La langue de Beau alors qu’elle avale une poignée de champignons en poudre à toute vitesse. La nuque de Fjord qui se penche pour défaire son sac et le lancer à travers la chambre qu’ils partagent. Son regard qui évite celui de Molly, alors qu’il cherche une réaction. Sa mâchoire et sa bouche, dénuée de crocs. La façon dont les sourcils de Caleb se froncent quand il cherche ses mots, les mouvements nerveux de ses mains. Nott, la main plongée dans la sacoche de Fjord, le regard plein de crainte et de rage. Nott encore, épaules tendues et dents en avant, tellement différente de la petite boule d’énergie que Caduceus connaît. _« Et qu’est-ce que vous avez fait pour qu’on vous fasse confiance ? Quand est-ce que vous avez fait quoi que ce soit pour nous ? »_ L’émotion est différente aussi. Agacement. Méfiance. Cette petite conne pourrait tout faire rater. Une espèce d’angoisse sourde qui pulse à travers, qui imbibe tous les tableaux. _Et si je meurs au fond de ces bois ? Et si ces gens ne me protègent pas ? Et si l’ennemi se cache dans cette ville ?_ Caduceus voit encore, brièvement, l’image d’une tabaxi au poil noir, prendre Molly dans ses bras, mais elle est effacée tout à coup, par une peur plus grande encore – Lorenzo au milieu de la vallée, la caravane embusquée. Une seule seconde de pure terreur alors que le goût du sang remonte dans la bouche de Molly. Dans sa bouche. Dans _sa_ bouche. Il a connu cela aussi. Ils ont cela aussi en commun.

C’est vrai. Maintenant, après avoir quitté ses terres et frôlé si souvent la mort, maintenant qu’il se sent, chaque instant, douloureusement vivant, il a quelque-chose en commun avec Mollymauk Tealeaf.

Lorsqu’il porte encore une fois la tasse de thé à ses lèvres, Caduceus s’aperçoit qu’elle est vide.

Dans le noir et le silence, il entend presque un rire. Il entend presque de la musique.

Puis il entend quelques coups contre le bois. 

Rapidement, il rallume la bougie, repose la tasse là où on ne la verra pas. Il ouvre la porte et les mots lui viennent sans y penser, comme une habitude qu’il a prise sans le savoir.

—Ah, monsieur Caleb. Bonsoir.

Un tieffelin sourit dans son esprit. Caduceus voit ce que Molly regarde. Ses sourcils froncés, le mouvement incessant de ses mains. Son manteau est encore humide, couvert d’une fine pellicule de sel, comme ses cheveux, comme son visage. Il a l’air complètement épuisé. Comme lui. Comme tous les autres, sans doute. 

—Puis-je entrer ? 

L’air sent encore la violette et la cerise, mais peu importe – et si Caleb le remarque, il ne dit rien. Il va s’asseoir sur le lit où se trouvait Caduceus, les pans de son manteau dissimulent la tâche de thé laissée par la cuillère. Lui non plus, Molly ne l’a pas vu changer. Il ne l’a pas vu mener une équipe de jeunes femmes en colère à travers les bois pour sauver tous les gens qui pouvaient l’être encore. Dans les souvenirs de Molly, il y avait des ennemis réduits en cendres et Caleb paralysé de terreur devant les flammes sorties de sa propre main. Dans ceux de Caduceus, il dit simplement: « il fallait pas toucher à mon chat. »

C’est le même, et pourtant un autre. Tout comme lui, Caduceus, est le même et en même temps un autre. Un millier d’autres. Un véhicule pour des esprits abandonnés. Un réceptacle pour une énergie venue d’ailleurs.

Il boit le thé. C’est ce qu’il fait. C’est ce qu’il croit. 

Il boit le thé parce qu'il croit et il croit parce qu'il boit le thé. Peut-être a-t-il bu cette fois parce qu'il cessait de croire, peut-être cessait-il de croire parce qu'il n'avait plus, depuis trop longtemps, communié. Sa foi comme un système de vases communicants.

—Je voulais vous donner quelque-chose, explique Caleb. Ces mains nerveuses qui se tordent, qui attrapent autour de son col un bout de corde. Un pendentif.

Caduceus écoute à peine ses justifications, alors qu’au bout de la corde pend la pierre rose qu’il peut presque déjà sentir autour de son cou. 

Pas _son_ cou. 

Il n’a pas le souvenir de l’avoir donné. Ils doivent donc l’avoir pris à un moment où Molly ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais c’est bien le même objet, Caduceus le sait, il le reconnaît. Il sent sa magie, qui cherche à tenir la mort à distance. Est-ce que l’objet aussi peut sentir qu’il revient..?

Objet emprunté et rendu. Précisément aujourd’hui, maintenant, alors que ses doutes l’ont poussé…

—Monsieur Caleb. 

Il relève la tête. Cherche ses mots, peut-être une réponse, un indice ; peut-être une prière. Oui, c’est cela. Une prière. 

—Est-ce que vous croyez au destin ?


End file.
